Pressurized beverage containers (containers that are capable of maintaining internal pressure, e.g., from carbonation or compressed gas) are typically of single use design, e.g. a can or bottle of beer. These containers are generally constructed of glass or an aluminum alloy. Closure mechanisms range from caps, twist off or pressed, to tabs which are integrally formed with the lid or top of the vessel.
Some larger containers for carbonated beverages, e.g. kegs, while reusable, and in some cases pressurizable, are not easily transportable or easily cleaned due to their large size and valve/dispensing system.
Medium sized (e.g., 32 or 64 ounce) beer containers, commonly known as “growlers,” are generally not capable of maintaining carbonation or pressurization, and thus if the entire contents are not consumed at one sitting the remaining beer will go flat.